


Milady Cafe *Extras*

by NeverBeenAWriter



Series: Milady Cafe [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, OT4, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenAWriter/pseuds/NeverBeenAWriter
Summary: These are the Extras from my main FFXV story "Milady Cafe" These will be the more sexual parts that I cut from the original to keep it PG. Intended to be read with the other story but do what you want :)





	1. Gladio and Proms first time Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Chapter 22 and 23 of the main story and happens 6 days after the end of chapter 22. This Chapter is only a teen rating as it is only talks of sex, but the second part will be mature so keep that in mind if reading :)

Prompto was spending his Saturday alone in his apartment. He didn't have anywhere he needed to go. He thought about going to visit Luna and Iris at the maid cafe since it was their first day but he just bring himself to bus out to the city for that. He had called Luna and wished her luck and she told him not to bother going and to take his weekend to rest, so he felt okay about not going.

He was watching TV while he edited some photo's that were to be posted on the cafes social media pages. Ignis had sent him some quick shots of the girls earlier in the day to edit and post, and Prompto was not at all surprised to know Ignis went in on his day off. He had just finished with the last one when his phone went off. He leaned over grabbing it off the coffee table and answering it. "Hey" He said not knowing who it was as he hadn't bothered to check.

"Hey baby" Gladio replied. "Are you busy?" He asked.

"Not really, just finishing a few things for Iggy. Why what's up?" Prompto questioned. While he was talking to Gladio he set the photos to upload and put his laptop aside so he could focus on the conversation.

"I was just wondering if you had time to come over for a bit, I think we should talk" Gladio said. Prompto felt a bit of anxiety building up in him but it was quickly calmed when Gladio spoke again. "It's nothing bad baby don't worry. I swear I can hear you overthinking things through the phone" He said with a chuckle.

Prompto laughed. "You know that's how I work" He replied. "But yeah I can come over, just give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll catch the next bus. I should be there in half an hour" He added.

"You sure you don't want me to come get you?" Gladio asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, It won't take long. See you in a bit" Prompto replied.

"Okay, see you soon. I love you" Gladio said before clicking off his end of the phone. Prompto hung up as well and hurried to get ready so he wouldn't miss the bus.

Prompto was correct on the time and it was twenty eight minutes later when he arrived outside of Gladio's apartment and texted the older man to let him inside. He took the elevator up and knocked gently on Gladio's door when he reached his apartment.

The door opened after a few seconds and Gladio smiled brightly at him opening the door wide to let him inside. "Thanks for coming by" He said leaning down to place a quick kiss on Prompto's lips as he entered inside.

"Not a problem. I'd much rather spend my time here with you then alone at my place anyway" Prompto replied dropping his bag on the counter between Gladio's kitchen and his living area.

Gladio sat down on the couch and motioned for Prompto to join him. "Come sit with me for a moment" He said with a smile.

Prompto felt a bit nervous but he trusted Gladio and he had said it wasn't bad. "What's going on?" He asked taking a seat beside the dark haired man.

Gladio took his hand and smiled. "Ignis talked to me about what you discussed in the car a few days ago" Gladio said scanning Prompto's face to try and figure out how he felt. Prompto stayed quiet and Gladio instantly felt awful for bringing it up. "I'm sorry babe he didn't mean to break your trust or anything, he just wanted to know if you'd brought it up with me. Which you haven't" He added.

"I know" Prompto muttered out looking down. "I wanted to, but I just don't know how to approach that topic" He added looking up and Gladio with a blush. "I don't want to ever make you feel pressured in any way"

Galdio smiled and brushed a few of his pale blonde hairs behind his ear so he could look at him better. "I understand" He said leaning in to kiss him. "Do you want to discuss it now that the topic has been brought up? Or are you not feeling comfortable?" He asked not wanting to push the younger man.

"I want to talk about it" Prompto said. "Just know I might seem awkward about it but it's not lack of want, it's just lack of... Well confidence about it I guess" He added.

"That's alright" Gladio responded. "You said before you knew how sex worked. So does that mean you understand how to be safe and all that?" Gladio asked. Prompto nodded. "Alright then we can skip over that. How about what you like?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?" Prompto asked confused.

Gladio tried to hold back a chuckle but the smirk on his face gave it away. "I mean do you like penetrative sex? And if so which role do you prefer or do you switch?" He answered trying to keep his face looking as understanding and nonjudgemental as possible because he could tell Prompto was a bit uncomfortable by the way he shifted in his seat.

"I've never actually been asked that" Prompto said with a light laugh that made Gladio feel better. "People always just assumed because I'm small and cute that obviously I bottom" He explained feeling more comfortable then he thought he would with this conversation.

"Well, I mean I also kind of assumed..." Gladio said looking away. "But I mean not cause of your looks, it's just kind of in the way you act" He added. "But I've been surprised before, so even if I might assume I never count that as fact"

Prompto laughed. "No surprises here" He said as an answer to the previous question.

Gladio grinned. "Good to know" He said. "So how do you feel about oral?" He asked.

Prompto blushed a how casual Gladio was about throwing those words around. "I feel good about it?" Prompto replied. It sounded more like a question then a fact.

"What does that mean?" Gladio said with a laugh.

"Well I mean does anyone feel negatively towards it?" Prompto replied.

"Yeah of course, I mean I think generally everyone is okay with at least one side of it but not everyone is okay with both giving and getting" Gladio explained.

"Oh that makes sense" Prompto said as if he hadn't even thought about it. "I am good with both" He said.

Gladio nodded as if to confirm he heard the smaller man and then paused for a moment thinking. "Should we talk about kinks or would you rather table that for another time?" He asked.

"I think I'd rather not have that talk right now" Prompto replied. "If that's okay?" He added.

"Of course baby, we will just keep things simple for now" Gladio replied. "I'm actually quite proud of you for getting this far into this talk. I know it's kind of an awkward conversation to have. It's not fun or sexy but it has to be done" He added.

"I don't know. It's not unsexy" Prompto replied. "I mean when you're involved that is kind of a hard thing to have" He added blushing.

Gladio grinned at him and leaned over to capture his lips in a heated kiss. "So I guess there is only one more important question for now" Gladio said as he pulled away.

"What's that?" Prompto asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Well first off you can totally say no and we can just chill and watch a movie alright?" Gladio said and Prompto nodded. Gladio smiled. "Do you want to have sex?" He asked. Prompto's face lit up red but he nodded franticly. "Nods aren't enough baby I need you to use words when it comes to serious stuff like this" Gladio said.

"Oh okay yeah, makes sense" Prompto muttered. "Yes I really really want to" He said face flushed but eyes focused on Gladio's own making his intentions clear.

Gladio smiled, kissed him, and then got up picking him up off the couch and carrying him into the bedroom.


	2. Gladio and Prompto's first time part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story get's more mature so if you're not comfortable with that then don't read please :) Also there isn't any kinks in this (I don't think) so nothing extra to tag for besides gay sex.

"Stop" Prompto said before they reached the bedroom.

Gladio put him down on the ground instantly. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I wasn't expecting this remember?" Prompto said. "Let me use your shower for a minute okay?" He asked.

"Of course" Gladio said with a smile. "Take all the time you need" He added.

About fifteen minutes later Prompto entered into the bedroom in his same clothes, though they were damp in places now. His hair still dry, informing Gladio he used his shower cap. "I'm clean" He said.

Gladio laughed. "I assumed that's what the shower was for" He said giving Prompto a weird look.

Prompto laughed. "I meant I don't have anything, I was tested after the last time I had sex and I'm clean" He explained. "I realized I forgot to tell you that" He added.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask" Gladio said. "I am also clean, I get tested quite often even though I only have sex with Ignis who only has sex with me, you can't be too careful" He said. "I have my last test results somewhere in here if you need to see them" He added.

"No no, I trust you" Prompto replied with a smile.

Gladio got up off the bed picking him up and kissing him before he placed him down gently on the bed climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply.

Prompto pushed on his chest and he sat up lifting his weight off Prompto. Gladio was about to ask what was wrong when. Prompto surged forward capturing Gladio's lips again and gripping his hands in his shirt. He climbed into his lap and smiled up at him his face already showing clear signs of lust, blown pupils and flushed face.

Gladio grinned widely, quite pleased at Prompto taking control. He reached behind the younger's back and linked his hands to hold him in place close to him. He lightly bit on Prompto's bottom lip to gage his reaction. The blonde made a whine that Gladio could only assume was a positive reaction. Which was proved correct when Prompto gripped into his hair and lifted up on his knees to kiss him harder.

After a few moments of rough kissing that left them both with reddened lips when they pulled apart, Prompto tugged at Gladio's shirt. "Please?" He asked eyes looking up at him in an irresistible way.

Gladio grinned quickly pulling his shirt off. "Better?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

"Much" Prompto replied running his hands up his chest. "Fuck, your body's incredible" He muttered out placing gentle kisses across his chest.

Gladio's eyes went wide. He'd never heard Prompto use that kind of language and also never expected him to get that way when horny. "That's a surprise" He said with a laugh. Prompto looked up at him with a questioning expression. Gladio smiled at him ruffling his hair. "You're just perfect, thats all" He said leaning down to kiss Prompto's neck.

Prompto was extremely sensitive there and was making quiet moaning sounds in a matter of seconds. Gladio switched from soft kisses to gentle bites soothed by licks and wet kisses. Prompto whined and Gladio felt scared for a second before the blonde spoke up again. "It's okay to leave marks, just make sure the uniform covers them" He said.

Gladio had a full body reaction to that, the idea that Prompto wanted to be marked. He couldn't deny his boy, so he choose a spot lower on his neck where he knew Prompto's shirt collar would easily cover and focused on it, sucking hard enough that when he pulled away he seen the clear signs of a hickey that would last well into tomorrow. He pulled back appreciating his work before kissing Prompto full on the lips again. "Babe?" Gladio said trying to pull Prompto from his lusty state.

"Yeah" He replied, his voice light and breathy. Gladio looked at him and took the hem of his shirt in his hand raising an eyebrow in question. Prompto blushed but nodded a firm clear yes. Gladio kissed him again and smiled pulling the shirt slowly up Prompto's body, giving the younger man many opportunities to stop him before he yanked it over his head. It messed up his fluffy blonde hair and Gladio couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was.

Prompto instinctively went to cover himself but pulled his hands back instead choosing to place them on the older mans shoulders to stop himself from feeling the constant need to hide himself. "I know you don't believe me baby, but you really are so beautiful" Gladio said meeting Prompto's eyes for a second before the younger looked down. "Babe, look at me please" He said.

Prompto looked up but his eyes flicked to the side a few times before he managed to keep them locked on Galdio's. "There we go, there's my pretty baby" Gladio said with a grin. Prompto smiled back and Gladio was content that he was okay so he placed his hands on the blondes sides and slid them around to his back.

Gladio was being completely honest. Prompto was beautiful, he was pale but his skin was flushed onto his neck and he had adorable freckles everywhere which definitely made Gladio curious if there really were everywhere on his body. He made a mental note to someday kiss each and every one. But that would take hours, so it would have to wait. Prompto's expression was obviously not one of a person who wanted to wait hours.

"Now that that's out of the way..." Prompto said implications obvious in his tone. He bit his bottom lip and pulled at the front of Gladio's jeans making his desires clear.

Gladio smirked completely unable to hide how insanely turned on he was by Prompto taking control. "Want them off baby?" He said teasingly. But also wanting the younger to consent yet again before going farther.

Prompto nodded, climbing off the older man, expecting Gladio to get up but when he remained in place Prompto caught on to what the other man wanted. "Need them off" He replied.

"Well then, I can't deny you something you need" Gladio replied getting up off the bed and undoing his jean button, he could help but give Prompto a bit of a strip tease as he slowly removed his pants and played with the band of his black boxer briefs. When he met looked up at Promto's face again he seen his tongue poking out between his lips and leaned down to capture them in a forceful kiss. "You look absolutely sinful" He said as he pulled away.

Prompto climbed off the bed as well and shucked pants quickly. Too shy to make any show of it. But also far to needy to keep postponing things. Which was obvious as soon as he was standing there in just his tight grey boxers. Gladio tried hard not to make a comment about it, not wanting to embarrass Prompto even though he himself was in a very similar state. He couldn't help but glance down and smile. "Having fun?" He asked unable to not say anything.

To his surprise Prompto didn't look embarrassed at all instead he pushed Gladio on the bed and climbed on top of him. "Mhhhmm, I am" He replied against his dark haired mans neck, the slight vibration of the humming sound was enough to send a shiver down him. Suddenly Prompto sat up again. "You have what we need right? Cause I didn't bring anything since I wasn't expecting this" He said looking nervous that Gladio may not have it.

"Yes babe, It's all in my drawer, I'm not mean enough to get you worked up and not have condoms and lube" Gladio replied with a laugh.

Prompto let out a sigh of relief, rolling off to reach into the drawer and pull out a few condoms out of a box of many and Gladio's bottle of lube throwing them on the bed before returning to his place atop the older man. Prompto moved down and leaned forward to kiss Gladio's thighs, which were as amazing as the rest of his body. Sculpted in a way that seemed deliberately made to be Prompto's weakness.

Prompto looked up at him from between his legs in a way that made Gladio's fully hard dick jump at the thought of where that could be going. Prompto moved to put his mouth over his clothed member and he pushed him away gently. "As much as I would love that, which believe me is a lot" Gladio said pausing. "There is no way I can last with your fucking angelic face looking at me like that" He added.

Prompto grinned kinda pleased with himself for making Gladio feel that way. He moved back up so he was rested on his hips and leaned down kissing him again. "Next time then" He said as he pulled away, grinding his hips down against Gladio's.

Gladio reached behind the younger man and grabbed his ass. Something he'd been wanting to do a long time. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable babe, but damn you look incredible without pants" He said with a grin. Knowing at a later date he would need to lavish Prompto's thighs in the ways they deserved. He lifted his hips to rub up against the young mans bottom and heard him moan.

"If you have any intention of actually fucking me that either needs to happen soon, or in a few hours after I recover" Prompto said bluntly with a deep blush. Not knowing how to get his point across without just stating it.

Gladio took his face in his hands and looked up at him. "Do you want me to?" He asked completely serious, unlike the other questions that were laced with teasing.

"Yes" Prompto answered simply. He ground hips down against Gladio's to emphasize his point. "Please" He added.

Gladio grinned. "Lay down" He said purposely leaving out any words that implied which way he wanted to Prompto to lay so that the younger could choose how he wanted to be.

Prompto laid down on his back on the bed adjusting the pillows until he was comfortable. Gladio took one of the pillows Prompto wasn't using and lifted the younger's hips sliding it underneath. Prompto lifted his hips again sliding his boxers down and off and Gladio smiled. "I was about to ask about those" He said leaning down to kiss the blondes hip bone. He tried not to get distracted by Prompto's dick but couldn't stop himself from placing a quick kiss to the wet tip. Prompto was average in size, and cut which was unsurprising. As Gladio had suspected Prompto did in fact have freckles everywhere which just fuelled Gladio's desire to kiss each and every one.

Gladio got off the bed for a moment to remove his own boxers before quickly returning to the bed between Promto's legs. Prompto tried hard not to stare at Gladio's dick standing hard against his stomach but he couldn't stop himself from glancing down a few times. He'd never seen someone uncut in real life. And wasn't hugely into porn so he'd never actually seen one ever. Gladio noticed him staring and smiled. "Good or bad?" He asked slowly running a hand up and down Promto's length.

Prompto blushed. "Neither, I just never seen one uncut, but neither is better it's just different" Prompto mumbled. "So yeah good" He clarified realizing he hadn't made much sense. Or at least he didn't think he had, he was a bit too far gone to know.

"Circumcision is less common in Italy" Gladio said with a shrug. (A/N: In my story he's Italian because that is where I've always considered Gladio to be from) He uncapped the bottle of lube and applied a generous amount to his fingers rubbing it till it was warm before slowing bring them up to Prompto's enterance. "Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes" Prompto answered. "Kiss me first though?" He said looking up at him.

"Of course baby" Gladio replied leaning over the small frame of Prompto's body and kissing him as he started to slowly slide the first finger in. He knew it had been awhile since Prompto had anything inside him, or at least he'd assumed. He found Prompto was actually partially prepped and smiled. "Had fun in the shower?" He asked.

"I wanted to make it easier for you" Prompto said with a blush.

"So thoughtful" Gladio said kissing him again, he still had to open him more and knew that it would take quite a while so he continued to place kisses on Prompto's body to keep him relaxed as he slowly worked his fingers inside. Being as careful as he could, taking no risks with the precious, beautiful blonde giving himself over to him.

When he'd worked three fingers inside and was able to push them in enough to rub against Prompto prostate he both felt and heard the blonde moan. And he grinned. "You think your ready?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, just go slow" Prompto replied.

"Always" Gladio answered applying more lube to the inside of Prompto before opening the condom and sliding it on and then pouring as much lube as he could without it being completely unreasonable onto his dick and pumping it a few times to hopefully make it less cold. He lined himself up with Prompto's entrance and looked up at him again asking one more time if it was okay.

Prompto reached forward wrapping his arms around Gladio's neck and pulling him down to kiss him. "I'm ready" He said smiling at him as they separated. Gladio pushed in slowly being careful and watching Prompto's face closely for any sign of pain. "You can keep going" Prompto said as Gladio stopped as soon as he was in the smallest amount.

Gladio moved slowly giving Prompto as many chances to ask him to stop or slow down as he could. But Prompto never asked him to, instead he let his head fall back and closed his eyes for a moment just enjoying the feeling of being so close to man he'd wanted as soon as he met him.

Once fully inside Gladio spoke again. "Let me know when you want me to move" He said reaching up to take one of Prompto's hands to hold in his own.

Prompto opened his eyes and smiled at him. "Please move, If it hurts I'll tell you" He said knowing Gladio needed to hear that. Gladio nodded in conformation before slowly pulling out and pushing back inside, letting out a groan of his own at the warm tight feeling sounding him. "So good" Prompto muttered quietly as Gladio pushed against his prostate. Gladio took the encouragement and increased in thrusts, going both faster and harder and reviling in the noises Prompto was making.

Gladio could tell Prompto was trying to hold back his moans. "It's okay to be loud baby, no judgement here" He said. Moaning out himself he sunk deep inside again. "You're so perfect baby, so good, I'm so lucky" He muttered out. He speed up again and Prompto was no longer able to hold back, he screamed out whenever Gladio rubbed against his prostate and clenched whenever he tried to pull out.

"Close" Prompto said between breathy moans after only a few minutes, his voice sounding a bit wreaked in the most beautiful ways. "God it feels so good" He moaned. Wrapping his legs around Gladio's back to keep the other man as close to him as he could.

"I'm close too baby" Gladio replied his own voice low and husky. He reached down to slowly fist Prompto's leaking member and he felt Prompto's hands grip tightly into his hair, it was almost painful but he let it go far too focused on the feeling of the small warm body below him.

Gladio rubbed his thumb over the the head of Prompto's member as he thrusted hard against his pleasure spot and he heard the younger man make a noise that could only be described as a shriek as he felt the warm fluid run down his fingers and quickly become a sticky mess. He flicked his eyes up to see the blondes face and his own release hit him instantly making him groan as if he'd been punched in the stomach.

Prompto looked absolutely wreaked and completely blissed out. His eyes were shut tight, his bangs sticking to his damp forehead, his lips puffy and his checks flushed. He look perfect. He opened his eyes looking at Gladio with wide angelic blue eyes and just smiled lightly before closing them again and relaxing his weight back against the pillows.  
They laid together like that for a few moments before Gladio got the energy to pulled out and remove the condom tossing it in the trash can. He moved to get up but felt a hand tugging at his wrist. He looked behind him and seen Prompto with his brilliant eyes pleading with him to stay. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Gladio could hear concern in is voice and it broke his heart. The thought that maybe in his past someone had left him like this. "I'm just going to get a wet cloth to wipe you off baby" Gladio said. "Just in the bathroom right there" He added gesturing with his head to the bathroom in the corner of the room.

Prompto realized his grip and nodded. "Okay, be quick" He said quietly not fully back to himself yet.

"Of course" Gladio leaned down kissing him on his lips. "I'll be right back and then we can cuddle and talk" He added. He got up off the bed and reached in his drawer grabbing a clean pair of boxers and pulling them on before going to the bathroom to wash his hands and get a warm cloth. He ringed it out so it wouldn't drip and carried it into the bedroom getting back on the bed with Prompto and watching as the younger boys eyes followed him. He washed Prompto's face first then cleaned his drying come off his stomach and finally moved to clean the lube from between his legs gently before throwing the wash cloth into the bathroom floor and laying down beside the blonde.

"So how do you feel?" Gladio asked putting his arm around the other mans small frame and kissing his shoulder.

Prompto rolled onto his side and snuggled against the older man. "Really good" He said and Gladio could feel the smile against chest. "A little cold though" He admitted with a giggle.

Gladio lifted Prompto carefully and pulled the covers out from under him so he could pull them back on top. "Better?" He asked.

"Yeah" Prompto replied. "Thank you Gladio" He said looking up at the other man. "I'm so happy" He added.

"Geez babe you don't have to thank me. If anything I should be thanking you, that was incredible" Gladio responded kissing the top of Prompto's head. "You are incredible" He said with a fond sigh.

"So this is something we could do again?" Prompto asked.

"For sure babe, anytime you want. Well anytime within reason, not at work" Gladio answered with a laugh.

"Why not? You are clearly into doing it at work" Prompto replied with a laugh of his own.

"I'm going to say that was all on Iggy" Gladio said.

"Is that true?" Prompto questioned.

"Unless you ask him you'll never know" Gladio replied. They laid together in silence for a good few minutes before Gladio spoke up again. "If you're okay being here for a minute I am going to grab you some water and put your clothes in the wash" He said.

"Yeah that's okay, can I borrow a shirt?" Prompto asked.

Gladio smiled and rolled over to grab a shirt out of his closet and pass it to Prompto. "I will be right back and then we can cuddle all night" Gladio replied. "You do like to cuddle after sex yeah?" He asked.

"I need it" Prompto replied with a blush. He sat up pulling the shirt on and reaching over to pull Gladio in for another kiss. "I love you" He said sweetly.

"I love you to baby" Gladio replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! That went better then I expected it to haha. I am not the best at writing anything smutty because I get too focused on details but I think it kinda worked. Also safe sex is like the most important thing to me in my writing so if I left out any step that would make for safer sex let me know please!
> 
> Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for more Milady Extra's in the future! :D


	3. Ignis and Prompto's first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between chapter 25 and 26.
> 
> This chapter contains a sub/dom style sex scene and discussion of kinks. Nothing hardcore and everything super consensual but just a heads up :)

Prompto helped him and in a matter of minutes they were in Ignis' car on the way back to his place. "Iggy?" Prompto asked.

"Yes sweetheart?" Ignis replied.

"Gladio and I had a bit of an awkward encounter earlier and I was wondering if I could ask you about it" Prompto said.

"Of course you can" Ignis said. "I've told you before, if anything is on your mind you can come to me" He added.

"Thanks Iggy" Prompto said. "So earlier, I was talking with Glads and he said something about me calling the male customers sir, and I teased and said I could call him that too and he got embarrassed. Which is something I haven't seen before, I just was wondering what that was about. Is that like a thing of his?" Prompto asked.

Ignis laughed. "I wouldn't say it's a thing of his no. If anything it's actually more my thing then his" He said. "I assume it's just the idea of you calling him that made him think of very dirty things" Ignis explained.

Prompto blushed. "Okay good to know..." He said.

"What else?" Ignis asked. Prompto looked at him, confused. "There is something you're not saying" Ignis added.

Prompto's face reddened more. "Well you said it's more your thing... So is it actually something you like?" He asked.

"Well I do enjoy being dominant yes, It's not something I do often as I generally go farther then Gladio is comfortable with" Ignis replied. Prompto fell silent and Ignis got concerned. "I'm sorry is that more then you wanted to know?" He asked.

"No it's not that... It's just.." Prompto flushed. "It's kind of hot" He said quietly.

Ignis felt his body react to that but tried to appear as unaffected as possible. "Well if that is something you may be interested in we can definitely discuss it. But I think that would be a better conversation to have at home so I don't serve off the road" Ignis said with a chuckle.

"Agreed" Prompto said with a smile.

  
A little while later then were in Ignis' apartment and Prompto was sipping at a cup hot chocolate on Ignis' couch with a fluffy blanket wrapped around himself. "So do you want to continue that conversation from the car?" Ignis asked from his place beside Prompto.

Prompto put the mug down on the coffee table. "Yeah" He said looking at Ignis and blushing lightly. "I don't know is that too weird?" He added unsure of himself.

"You're asking if it's weird to talk about what you enjoy sexually with a person you intend to be sexual with? Of course it's not" Ignis said. "It's very important. I assume Gladio must have asked about your kinks before you had sex" He added.

"He did, but I wasn't ready to talk about it yet so we tabled that discussion for later" Prompto replied. "But don't get me wrong I really enjoyed it. I mean the sex... Like normal or vanilla or whatever" Prompto said face quite red, he shifted in his seat nerves rising.

Ignis reached over and took his hand. "Sweet one calm down. This is a safe place, I'm not going to judge you. I do not support shaming anyone for their kinks" He said.

Prompto took a deep breath. "So if I said I wanted to call you sir...." Prompto trailed off.

"Then that would be fine" Ignis replied. "What else?" He asked.

"Well I've never felt safe enough with anyone to try the things I might like, so I don't really know what I like" Prompto said.

"Is there anything you've thought about maybe trying?" Ignis asked giving him a reassuring smile. "I'd list mine off for you first, to break the ice but we would be here awhile, I'm quite open" He added. Prompto was surprised and showed it. Ignis laughed.

"Okay well... I kind of like the idea of giving up control. So maybe handcuffs? I don't really like blindfolds, I mean maybe but I'd have to really feel comfortable, I mean not that I don't feel comfortable with you, just not ready for that yet. Maybe spanking... But like nothing too rough..." Prompto blushed. "This feels weird" He said with a laugh.

"It's not weird, giving up control can be helpful for a lot of people, especially people who overthink everything" Ignis said with a laugh looking at Prompto. "Like I said before I like being a dom, though quite a soft one. I'll admit I have a hard time being mean even when consent was given" He added.

"I don't think I'd want a mean dom anyway" Prompto said. "Actually no I take that back, I definitely don't want one" He added with a giggle.

"That's good, cause that is something none of us could give you, well unless Noctis has a dark side I don't know about, but I doubt it. I can be rough but something like knife play or intense degrading I cannot do. And Gladio is a good daddy but he is far to sensitive to be dominating in any real way" Ignis explained.

Prompto blinked a few times trying to take in the information. His face went red again and he looked down. Ignis reached over lifting his face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I kinda have a daddy thing too...." Prompto muttered out.

"Oh really?" Ignis smirked. "I'm sure you'd be his perfect baby boy" He added.

Prompto lit up. "You really think so?" He said.

"Of course sweetheart" Ignis said. "I won't discuss it with him since that's private but you should bring it up with him if you feel comfortable" He added.

Prompto nodded and snuggled against Ignis' side. He looked up at the older man through long lashes. "Would you be willing to help me test out some things to see if I like them... Sir?" Prompto asked.

Ignis met his eyes and Prompto noticed the change in them, lust or power Prompto wasn't sure but something had changed. "Of course kitten" Ignis replied his voice lower. "Would you like to finish your drink first?" He asked returning to his normal voice.

Prompto grabbed the hot chocolate mug off the coffee table and downed the last of it. "Let's go" He said taking Ignis' hand and leading him into the bedroom he knew was Ignis'.

When they entered the bedroom Ignis pushed the door shut pressing Prompto against it. "Do you trust me?" Ignis asked.

Prompto nodded instantly. "With my life" He replied.

Ignis smiled. "Good" He responded. "We will be using a color system, do you know what that means?" He asked not knowing how much Prompto actually knew about any type of BDSM sex.

Prompto blushed. "Yeah, it works like a stop light" He answered.

"Correct, sweet one" Ignis responded. "Since we will be trying things you've never tried I will be checking in with you often. When I ask color, you must answer or I will stop. Understand?" Ignis asked.

"Yes, I understand sir. What if I'm unable to speak? Do we have a non verbal safe word?" He asked.

Ignis grinned, proud that Prompto was asking the important questions and also extremely turned on by him calling him sir while looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes. "Hit me twice" He replied. "But honestly anything that might at all seem like distress I'm going to stop at cause I don't know how you work well enough" He added.

Prompto smiled and hugged him quickly pulling back and taking Ignis' collar in his hands, and biting his bottom lip shyly. "Please take good care of me sir" He said his checks tinting red.

"I will kitten, I promise" Ignis replied before spinning them around and pushing Prompto back on the bed with force but making sure he wouldn't hurt the smaller man. "Use your words as much as you want, but refer to me only as sir unless you want to stop" Ignis said.

"Yes sir" Prompto replied. "May I remove your shirt please?" He asked.

"Already asking for things?" Ignis said one eyebrow raised. Prompto looked down and blushed. "Yours first" Ignis replied. He seen Prompto's hesitation and leaned down to comfort him but before he could say anything the blonde pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it on the chair in the corner of the room. Ignis smirked. "Good boy" He said gently leaning in to kiss Prompto's lips. He moved from his lips to his ear biting the lobe hard enough to make Prompto jump a bit but not to leave a mark. "You're so beautiful" He whispered in his eye.

Prompto wrapped his arms around Ignis' neck and pulled his mouth back to his own so he could kiss him again. "Now yours sir?" He asked shyly as they pulled apart.

"Yes sweet one, now mine" Ignis answered standing up again and unbuttoning his shirt slowly. His eyes trained on Prompto's as he stared unabashedly at Ignis' chest as it was revealed to him. When finally the shirt came off Prompto reached forward pulling Ignis close to him again to kiss down his chest. Ignis chuckled. "Be patient, we have all night" Ignis replied.

Prompto sat down on the bed again, looking up at him and blushed. "I don't think I can wait all night sir" He said his voice low. "You look incredible" He added unable to resist putting his hands on Ignis' shoulders.

"You'll wait as long as I ask you to" Ignis replied as if it was just a fact. Prompto felt every part of his body react to that. And a breath groan escaped his mouth. "I could cuff you to the bed and make you wait for hours, but I suppose since it's your first time I won't do that to you" He added looking down to meet Prompto's eyes and seeing that he was already starting to lose it. "Lay back on the bed" He said in a demanding tone.

Prompto did as he was told and crawled up the bed to lean against the headboard. "Hands up" Ignis said as he went to the dresser beside the bed and pulled out a pair of fabric padded cuffs.

"I thought you said you wouldn't tie me up and make me wait?" Prompto said but put is arms up anyway.

"I said I wouldn't make you wait hours, I never claimed I wouldn't cuff you" Ignis replied sitting on the bed in front of Prompto and leaning down to kiss him. Prompto ran his hands down his chest knowing this may be his only chance to do so tonight. Ignis put the cuffs around one wrist and clicked them in place letting Prompto feel how they felt. "Color sweetheart?" Ignis asked his normal voice back.

Prompto spun his wrist around tugging a bit to see how it felt. They were surprisingly comfortable. "Green" He replied. "Your dom voice is really sexy" He added with a laugh.

Ignis smiled kissing him again quickly before bringing the cuffs around one of the headboard bedposts and securing it to his other wrist. Looking Prompto up and down once he was unable to move. "You look perfect like that" He said running his hands down Prompto's chest. Leaning down to bite one of his nipples lightly. Prompto recoiled automatically but let out a moan of pleasure when Ignis soothed the pain with his tongue.

Ignis continued this along his body. Nipping gently at his skin and then soothing it, there was barely any pain to sooth but Ignis was being careful. On his hip bone he left a hickey mark and smiled when he pulled away and seen the mark. "I should send Gladio a photo of you tied up and marked" He whispered in Prompto's ear.

Prompto groaned his pants were starting to feel tight before but now they were almost painful and he whined when Ignis ran his hand up his thigh and stopped just sort of touching him in the way he needed. "Sir please" He said breathily.

"Soon, kitten" Ignis replied. He got off the bed but moved in front of it where he was directly in Prompto's line of sight before he started undoing his own pants and Prompto's focus was completely on his as he undid the zipper on his dark jeans and slowly pulled them down. When he looked back up to the younger man again he was dressed in only a pair of tight black boxers and his own state of arousal was quite clear.

Prompto reached his hands out wanting to touch but quickly was reminded that he was cuffed when he heard them clutter and felt the tug. He whined again. "Wanna touch you sir" He said pleading.

"So grabby" Ignis teased. "There will be time for that sweet one, calm down" He replied returning to his spot in front of Prompto. Sitting in between his spread legs and taking his face in his hands. He kissed him, gently at first but soft kisses quickly switched to biting and tugging on his now kiss swollen lips and Prompto became a complete mess of whining and moans, the occasional sound of metal on metal as Prompto kept trying to touch even though he knew he couldn't.

"Please sir, I don't know how much longer I can handle this" Prompto pleaded again when Ignis pulled his mouth away for a second.

Ignis watched his face closely looking for any real signs of distress and smirked. "Just a little longer" He said. "You can do that for me can't you kitten?" He asked.

Prompto took a deep breath. "Yes sir" He replied.

"Color?" Ignis asked wanting to be sure.

"Green, relax Iggy I will let you know if somethings wrong" Prompto replied leaning forward as much as he could his his hands cuffed behind him. He realized he couldn't reach Ignis' mouth and pouted, making Ignis laugh and lean in the rest of the way.

"You're doing so good" Ignis responded his lower voice back. He traced his hand up down the front of Prompto's pants making him shift underneath him. "So sensitive, it's beautiful to watch you like this" He added brushing the hair out of his face and kissing his forehead. He popped the button on Prompto's skinny jeans and looked up into his eyes again asking for permission before pulling down the zipper.

Prompto nodded. "Please take them off" He said. "Can I please touch you?" He asked meeting his eyes and trying to ask as nicely as he could.

"Hmmmm" Ignis made a noise of thought. "I suppose you've been good, so I can let touch. But only me, you can't touch yourself" He said reaching for the key on his side table.

Prompto heard the click and felt the cuffs loosen and me smiled moving his hands as soon as he could, leaving the cuffs still attached to one wrist. He gripped his fingers in Ignis' hair pulling him in for a wet kiss. Moving his hands down his back and scratching him lightly with his blunt nails on the way back up.

Ignis bit his shoulder and pulled down his jeans moving off the bed to pull them off. He seen Prompto's hands move to cover himself but he remembered the no touching rule and placed them at his side. "Such a quick leaner" Ignis praised getting back on the bed and kissing his thighs. "Color?" He asked making sure Prompto was still enjoying this before continuing.

"Green, so fucking green" Prompto replied his hands back on Ignis as soon as he was in reach.

"Such language" Ignis said teasingly. He placed his hand on the front of Prompto's boxer and rubbed his length underneath hearing the younger man moan from above him, finally getting to feel some form of relief.

"Sir" Prompto whined out starting to feel himself coming undone. "I won't be able to keep it together if you keep that up" Prompto said voice strained.

"It's okay kitten you can let go, I won't edge you tonight" Ignis replied. He pulled at the front of Prompto's boxers and the blonde nodded letting him know it was okay to take them off, so he did, removing them and tossing them in the pile with the rest of their clothes. "Maybe Gladio and I could could take turns edging you sometime" Ignis whispered in his ear.

Prompto moaned unable to put words together as Ignis poured lube on his hand wrapping it around Prompto's dick and slowly jacking him. "Sir" Prompto whined as warning before he lost it completely and came hard biting into Ignis' shoulder as he worked him through his release. "Fuck Iggs" He muttered falling forward into his arms.

Ignis wiped his hand on a towel that he took from the nightstand drawer, using it to also wipe Prompto's mess off of them before wrapping his arms around the smaller man and holding him close. He placed soft kisses all over his face waiting for him to return to a state where he could speak. "You did so good sweetheart" Ignis muttered. "I hope you enjoyed it" He added.

"Mhhhmm" Prompto made a sound of yes and nodded. He lifted his still cuffed hand up to Ignis who laughed, reaching for the key again and unlocking it putting them aside and kissing Prompto's wirsts.

"Does it hurt it all?" He asked rubbing his fingers over the skin gently.

"No, those are actually pretty comfortable" Prompto said leaning back a bit and smiling at Ignis. "Thanks Iggy, that was an incredible experience" He added. "Like really, I don't know... I felt really safe" He mumbled.

"I'm glad sweetheart, you are always safe with me" Ignis replied kissing him again. "Also anything I said isn't actually anything I have any intention of doing with you unless it's something we discuss. I just get a bit carried away" Ignis explained. "I don't want you worrying about it" He added.

"Oh.. I was kinda hoping you were serious" Prompto said looking up him, his whole body still flushed in the most beautiful way.

Ignis' smile spread across his face. "Oh, the things I will do to you" He said his dom voice kicking back in. "I love you, and if you want to do anything you just have to ask" He said, his normal voice having returned.

Prompto wrapped his arms around him again. "I love you so much Iggy" He said clinging to the older man. "Now lay back and let me take of you" He added releasing Ignis from his grasp.

"Oh you don't have to do that, I wasn't expecting anything. This was just about making you feel good and I am so pleased to have been a part of that" Ignis replied taking his hand and kissing it.

Prompto pouted. "But blowing you would make me feel good too" He responded.

Ignis laughed. "You are precious" He said moving to lay back against the headboard. "If you want to, I won't deny you something you want" He said pulling Prompto down into a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thnks for reading! This was kind of awkward to write as I've never written a BDSM type scene where only one person has experience and I was scared it may come off sort of dub-con which is not at all my intent. So if any of it reads that way point it out and I will fix it ASAP!


	4. Gladdy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- Takes place directly after chapter 29.  
> Contains daddy kink (Gladdy kink XD) so don't read this chapter if that makes you uncomfortable ^^ They are both above 18 (Prompto 19, Glads 27) and there isn't any age play as although I take no moral issue with that, I am not comfortable writing it myself.

They stayed in the bath long enough that their fingers were starting to prune. "Bubble baths are so enticing, I don't really want to get out," Prompto said a with giggle.

"Next time I'll buy some really nice bath bombs," Gladio replied. "Rainbow, sparkly ones."

"Really?" Prompto asked, turning to look at Gladio. "Is this going to be a thing?"

"Well, if it's something you like, I don't see why we couldn't make it a semi regular thing," Gladio answered.

Prompto's smile spread across his face and he wrapped his arms around Gladio's neck. "I'm so lucky," he mused, kissing the other mans cheek.

Gladio chuckled, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He felt as though Prompto would never understand, that in fact he himself was the lucky one. "You ready to get out?" Gladio asked.

"Yeah I guess so," Prompto replied, releasing the other man from his grasp. "Don't really want to," he added with a pout.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while," Gladio said suggestively. Prompto blushed. But he backed up to allow Gladio to stand. Gladio stood up and stepped out the bath and onto the fluffy bath mat, wrapping a towel around his waist after using it to stop the major drips from his hair. He then grabbed one of the large, soft, fluffy, white towels from the shelf and held it up for the other man to step into.

Prompto got out of the warm bath, and quickly into the warm towel, it was far too big and even though it was around his shoulders, it went almost to the floor. He liked it though, it was cuddly. "Want me to dry your hair?" Gladio asked, holding up a blow dryer.

"No, It's alright, I can do it," Prompto replied, reaching for the dryer.

"Let me rephrase that. Can I dry your hair?" Gladio asked. "I'd like to take care of you as much as I can tonight, if you'll let me." 

Prompto smiled and leaned up to place a quick kiss on his lips. "I'd like that," Prompto answered.

"Good," Gladio replied with a smile. He reached over and set the tub to drain, motioning for Prompto to take a seat on the bathtub side. Prompto did as he was asked and sat down. "Tell me if it's too hot, yeah?" Gladio said.

Prompto nodded, which made his wet hair fall to cover his face. Gladio laughed and brushed it back, turning the dryer on and lifting Prompto's hair to dry it. He was slow and methodical. Prompto was going to tell him not to bother being so precise, and to just leave half of it wet, like he normally did when drying his own hair, but Gladio looked so content that he just let him do it his way. His view was of Gladio's bare torso with just the towel tied loosely around his waist, so he wasn't going to complain about having to stare at it for a little longer, but it was hard to keep his hands off.

Prompto leaned forward wrapping his arms around Gladio's waist and pulling him closer. Not really kissing, so much as just running his lips along the other mans abdomen. "Sorry, couldn't keep my hands off," he mumbled against his skin.

Gladio laughed. He turned the dryer off and hung it back on the wall where it came from. "That's alright babe, I think you're dry enough."

"Mhhhmm," Prompto agreed, his mouth still against the others skin. "I have other things on my mind now," he added looking up at Gladio with his blue eyes, wide.

"Alright, let's move this to the bedroom," Gladio said, easily scooping up Prompto in his arms and carrying him out of the damp bathroom. 

Prompto giggled. He loved how easy it was for Gladio to carry him around. "I could get used to this."

"Get used to what, baby?" Gladio asked, placing him down carefully on the bed.

"Being carried around," Prompto answered. He put his arms around Gladio's waist pulling him closer.

Gladio grinned wide. "I'll make sure to remember that, you can also ask if you want to be carried though, I'll do whatever my baby needs," Gladio added ruffling Prompto's fluffy blonde hair.

Prompto blushed. "I can have a lot of needs, you might not what to be making that kind of promise," he replied. "I mean, not that I'd hold you to it," he added with a soft laugh.

Gladio leaned down, cupping Prompto's face and kissed him with enough force that they both fell back on the bed. Gladio using his knees to keep his weight off the younger man. "I am in love with you Prompto, I would do anything for you, don't ever doubt that."

Prompto hid his face in Gladio's shoulder. "No one's ever said that to me before," he mumbled quietly.

"What? That they'd be there for you no matter what? I'm pretty sure I've said that to you before," Gladio replied with a chuckle.

"No, not that. I mean "in love". It somehow feels different than when you say you love me," Prompto said as he pulled back and looked up at the stunning man above him.

Gladio kissed him again. "I am fully and wholeheartedly in love with you." 

"I'm in love with you too," Prompto replied. "Gladdy," he added after a second, his expression changing from one of admiration to one of desire. 

Gladio smirked. "Still want to play it that way?" he asked, reconfirming.

"Yes. Please, Gladdy?" Prompto asked in an almost begging way.

"Lay back and let me take care of you, baby boy," Gladio said gently, lifting his weight off so Prompto could move up the bed to a more comfortable position.

Prompto laid back against the headboard and blushed. "Does this need to come off?" he asked, playing with the hem of the towel.

"We'll get to that, no need to rush," Gladio replied. He laid down in between Prompto's legs and ran a hand up his thigh pushing against the towel. "Can I lift this?" he asked gently, looking up to Prompto and seeing his flushed face. He kissed his inner thigh softly.

Prompto nodded quickly. Then remembered Gladio liked words. "Yes, please."

Gladio waited for his answer, then slowly pushed the towel up just enough that Prompto's cock was exposed, already hard and tinting a darker color. Gladio smiled and kissed up from his thigh to the join of where his leg met his body, then across to his member, placing a kiss at the base. He chuckled softly at the breathy noises Prompto was making from above him. He moved up, continuing to leave kisses in his wake until he reached the tip, running the flat of his tongue against it. He felt Prompto tense up and quickly pulled back. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

Prompto bit his bottom lip nervously. "I've just never... felt that," he muttered, sounding shy.

Gladio looked at him, surprised. "I thought you said you'd done this."

"I've done it. I was just never on this side of it," he replied, looking away. "The few people I fooled around with always wanted to pretend they weren't gay, or maybe they actually weren't, I don't know. But either way, they pretty much wanted to ignore the fact that I had male parts as much as possible," Prompto explained. 

Gladio felt anger, anger at the fact that someone, probably more then one, had mistreated the sweetest person he knew. And also annoyed that he didn't know this, he could have given this to Prompto sooner, instead of it always being Prompto doing it to him, always, being four times, but still. He took a deep breath, he didn't want to get mad and make Prompto deal with it right now, so he kissed Prompto's stomach and calmed himself down. "Are you comfortable with it?" he asked.

Prompto nodded. "Yeah, so far it was feeling good," he answered meeting Gladio's eyes again.

Gladio grinned. "Oh, baby boy, I haven't even started yet. I'm gonna blow your mind," he said with a wink. Prompto hid his face in the towel and made a whining sound. Gladio laughed, he did get some enjoyment from flustering the sweet little blonde. Gladio moved back down to between his legs and looked up, seeing Prompto's eyes peaking out from the towel. "You really are the cutest little thing," Gladio muttered, before getting to work. 

He was careful and slow, not wanting to completely overwhelm Prompto. He run the flat of his tongue against him again, before circling the head and running it down the vain on the underside, listening for the sounds the younger made as a guide to what he liked. Which seemed to be everything that was currently happening.

He returned his attention to the head, wrapping his lips around it and sliding down so it was rested inside his mouth, giving Prompto a moment to get used to the feeling before sliding the rest of the way down. Gladio wasn't a pro at this, but Prompto was of a slightly smaller size and with little resistance he had him in his throat, holding back his gag reflex by pressing his left thumb into his fist. 

Prompto let out a loud moan and Gladio looked up at him, seeing that the younger man was biting down on the towel and making little whining noises as he tried to keep himself still. His body wanting more, but his brain feeling like it was all too much. Gladio hummed to send light vibrations through the blonde who groaned and threw his head back. Gladio worked his tongue along the vain again and Prompto sat up. "Yellow," he said, his voice breaking. 

Gladio hadn't talked to Prompto about safe words, knowing that "stop" or anything along those lines would work, but he knew the color system and what the other was saying. He pulled off slowly, not wanted to go too fast and hurt him. "You okay baby?" Gladio asked, moving up the blonde's body to kiss his cheek softly.

"Yeah, it's just too much," Prompto replied, his voice shaky. "There's so many sensations, everything just feels like so much."

"Do you want to stop? Or do something else? Tell Gladdy what you need baby boy," Gladio said, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"No, I don't want to stop," Prompto protested. "It feels really good, I just need a second," he added with a soft laugh. "Kiss me?" he asked. Gladio didn't need to answer that question with words, instead leaning forward and pressing his lips against the other mans. Prompto gipped his hands into his black hair and kissed him harder, kissed him like he truly needed him to stay, which in fact he did. 

They split apart after a few minutes and Gladio smiled at him. "You want to continue baby boy?" he asked, running his hand through fluffy blonde locks.

"Yes please," Prompto replied shyly. 

"Okay, why don't you keep you hands in my hair so you can control it, then if it gets too much you can just tug and I'll slow down," Gladio said.

"I don't want to hurt you," Prompto said, looking concerned.

"Precious, I'll be fine, I can take it," Gladio assured. "I can also take it if you want to make it faster, or harder, whatever you wish," he added with a wink. Prompto's face got a tint redder, but he nodded. Gladio took that as a green light and returned to his earlier position. In a few quick seconds he was back at where they'd been, this time with the addition of Prompto's fingers gripping into his hair; not tugging him off, or pulling him forward, just gripping like he needed something to ground him. 

It didn't take long for Gladio to feel the signs of Prompto's oncoming orgasm, especially when he felt the fingers in his hair tighten, pulling him closer at first, then quickly releasing his grip and tugging on the blanket below them instead. Prompto said something Gladio couldn't quite make out, though he assumed was some sort of warning of his climax. "Gladdy!" he yelled out as the intense pleasure hit him and he climaxed hard down Gladio's throat. 

Gladio didn't pull off right away, instead just staying in place to try and not shock the younger's body, running his hand up and down on the blonde thigh to keep him grounded. Once he felt Prompto's breathing calm down a bit he pulled off slowly and used the towel to gently wipe his spit off. Gladio grinned widely when he looked up and seen Prompto's expression. He kissed his cheek. "How was it?" he asked.

Prompto hid his face in the towel again. "Really good," he said quietly. "Sorry I didn't pull you off, I wasn't thinking fully," he added.

"Don't worry about it, baby boy," Gladio replied, as he moved up beside him and pulled the smaller man into him, so they were snuggling side to side. "You were perfect," he added kissing the side of his head.

Prompto giggled. "It was really incredible, overwhelming but in the best possible way," he said, resting his head on Gladio's shoulder and kissing his neck. "Thank you Gladdy."

"You're welcome baby boy," Gladio replied. 

"Are you upset that I used a safeword?" Prompto asked. 

"What? No, of course not baby," Gladio replied quickly. "I would never be upset at that. Quite the opposite actually. I'm really glad you did, I never want to push you, if something doesn't feel right or you need a moment there's no shame in letting me know that," he explained. "Prompto, I am proud of you."

Prompto adjusted so he was sitting in Gladio's lap. "Thank you for being so understanding, and for blowing my mind," he said with a giggle.

"Anytime baby boy," Gladio replied.

Prompto rolled his body down against Gladio, feeling he was still hard. "Can I return the favour now?" he asked.

"You've been such a good boy, you can do whatever you want," Gladio replied kissing his forehead. "I love you baby boy," he muttered.

"Love you too, Gladdy," Prompto responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to figure out how to write haha, still not good at writing sex stuff but I broke it up with fluff to make it easier. Anyway hope it kind of worked and that I didn't totally butcher this kink since it's not one I am all that knowledgeable on.
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^


	5. Noct and Iggy's first time

Ignis took Noctis' hand and lead him from the living room couch into his bedroom, which Noctis had only been in a few times. "Shouldn't we turn the TV off?" Noctis asked as they headed down the hallway.

"Darling, that is the last thing on my mind," Ignis replied as he closed the door behind them. He run his hand though Noctis' hair and placed it on his cheek. "God you're beautiful."

Noctis laughed. "Look in a mirror Iggy," he replied teasingly. "So..." he paused. "It's been awhile since I've done this." He looked down shyly.

"No, no, none of that," Ignis responded lifting his face. He kissed his lips quickly before pulling back and meeting his eyes. "I got you," he said softly.

Noctis smiled. "Well, then, let's get on with it shall we?" he said with a suggestive expression. He spun them around, pushing Ignis till he was sitting down on the edge of the bed and then climbed in his lap. "How do you want to do this?" he asked casually.

"However you want darling, I am very openminded," Ignis answered, his hands roaming Noctis' broader but shorter frame.

"Do you want to lead?" Noctis questioned, pulling back enough to look at Ignis properly. "Sorry if it's weird to ask, I just like to get this stuff out of the way."

"It's fine. And normally yes, it is my preference, but since I'm not sure exactly what you like, I'd rather you control it," Ignis explained.

"Sounds good," Noctis agreed. "Light system?" he asked just incase they decided to take things in a kinky direction, though he doubted they would need it their first time. Ignis nodded. Noctis leaned in and kissed him again, this time a proper passionate kiss. He gripped his hands into his pale brown-blonde hair and pushed his body against the older mans. He over calculated Ignis' ability to keep them upright and they ended up falling back into the bed with a laugh from both of them.

Ignis brushed his hand through Noctis' hair. "You're so precious when you laugh."

"You're so sexy when you're under me," Noctis replied seriously; making Ignis startle. He wasn't expecting that kind of speech from the young man. Noctis seen his expression and pulled back so he was sitting up on the other mans thighs. "Sorry, is that weird?" he asked.

"No, not at all, I just wasn't expecting it," Ignis replied. "I quite like it," he added pulling Noctis back down into another kiss. Noctis slowly worked on opening the buttons on Ignis' shirt and once they were undone he moved from his mouth, down to his neck and focused his attention there; kisses and light bites spreading from his neck to his shoulder and down his chest. Noctis was careful not to leave any marks; knowing Ignis wore his work shirt with the top few buttons undone. Ignis could already hear the breath catching in his throat, and know this was going to be nothing like he'd imagined.

"I see you have handcuffs over there," Noctis said gesturing with his head. "Want to tell me what that's about?" he asked, returning his mouth to Ignis' body, this time focusing on his stomach and lightly defined abs.

Ignis groaned as Noctis put his hand on his upper thigh so close to where he was starting to need it. "I may have a thing for bondage," Ignis replied breathily. "They're out cause Prompto likes them," he added.

"Why does that not surprise me." Noctis chuckled. "I'm not against kinks you know, maybe next time we can play around with some." Ignis felt his heart warm at the idea of a next time. It wasn't that he deemed sex necessary, or that he would love the other man more now knowing sex was a thing between them; it was more that he felt proud that Noctis trusted him enough to want it to be something they shared.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that," Ignis agreed, trying hard to stay composed as Noctis started undoing his pants. "I feel a bit at a disadvantage with you being fully dressed," Ignis stated.

"Do you now?" Noctis said with a quirk of his eyebrow, making no effort to change the situation. "No one's stopping you from doing something about that," he added with a shrug.

Ignis laughed again. He loved how casual Noctis was even when in this intimate setting. He reached under Noctis' t-shirt and the younger man helped him remove it by lifting his hands. "That's a little better," Ignis mused, running his hands over Noctis' abs that were somehow there even though he spent most of his free time playing video games and never ate vegetables. That teenage boy metabolism working overtime.

"Good." Noctis worked the zipper down and pulled Ignis jeans over his legs and dropped them on the floor. "Do you need me to fold those?" he asked, knowing Ignis was fussy about his clothes.

"I fully and wholehearted don't give a fuck about those jeans right now," Ignis replied, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist and pulling him back towards him. They kissed wet and uncoordinated, but somehow perfect at the same time. Noctis slipped his hand inside the waistband of Ignis' boxers and swallowed the moan that formed on his lips.

Noctis pulled back and climbed off Ignis, he was met with a subtle pout that was so cute he wished Prompto was there to take a picture. But then Ignis' expression changed to one of concern, so Noctis got on with it and started stripping off his clothes. He wasn't good at strip teasing so he didn't even try, but he also wasn't at all self conscious when it came to his body so he stripped off all his clothes in one quick motion, leaving him standing there naked in front of the Ignis who looked surprised. "Not what you were expecting?" he asked with no clear emotion in his voice.

Ignis sat up and looked up at Noctis. "I honestly tried not to think about your body at all for fear it would make me want you more," Ignis admitted.

Noctis smiled down and him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You're so sweet," he said quietly, nuzzling into his pale hair. "Can I take these off?" he asked, pulling at the band of the taller mans boxers.

"God yes, they are getting quite uncomfortable," he answered, laying back so Noctis could pull them off.

Noctis went to climb back on top of him but then got up again. "Before I sit down again where's your stuff?" he asked.

Ignis looked confused for a moment then realized what the other meant. "That one," he replied, pointing to a drawer in the dresser to the left of the bed. Noctis pulled it open and gently moved aside the clothes inside till he found the lube and condoms. Giving Ignis a good amount of time to stare at his ass which he wasn't at all upset about it. "Would it be rude to tell you you have a lovely bum?" Ignis questioned.

"Would be ruder to tell me I have a bad one," Noctis replied with a laugh, returning to his position on top of Ignis. Though now because they were undressed when he sat on the other mans upper thighs they could feel their cocks rubbing against each other and the unexpected feeling sent a jolt up Noctis spine, and caused Ignis to make a high pitched sound.

Noctis took the bottle of lube and poured some out onto his fingers before leaning down to kiss Ignis again. Ignis was expecting to feel the wet fingers near him, but the sensation never came. He opened his eyes and noticed the dark haired man had his arm bent awkwardly behind him. He pulled back from the kiss gently. "Want me to help you with that?" he asked.

"No it's fine, used to doing it on my own," Noctis responded. "Just cause I'm not into sex all the time doesn't mean my body doesn't still have urges," he explained. "You said you were fine with whatever so I assumed that was okay?" he questioned.

"More than okay," Ignis replied, returning his mouth to Noctis' and deepening the kiss by gently pulling at dark locks. They stayed like that, just mouth on mouth and body against body for awhile, but not as long as Ignis was expecting, he had assumed Noctis would need a lot of prep time, but he was starting to realize he really had no idea how often the other man took care of himself sexually.

"You good?" Noctis asked, wiping his hand off on his t-shirt and throwing it on the floor to be washed later. Ignis nodded not wanting to take his lips off Noctis to speak, he was currently kissing at the other's arm because it was the only thing close enough to his mouth.

Noctis poured more lube onto his hand and slowing moved his hand up and down Ignis member to make it more comfortable for the condom to slide on. He brought the packet up to his mouth and ripped it open carefully unrolling the condom onto Ignis. "On good?" he asked.

Ignis brought his own hand down and gave a few pumps to make sure it was properly in place to avoid it sliding off inside of the other man. No one wants that. "It's good," Ignis answered. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, meeting pale blue-grey eyes.

"Absolutely," Noctis replied. "You?"

"Most definitely," Ignis agreed.

Noctis moved a bit higher up Ignis' body before lifting up on his knees and reaching behind himself to adjust Ignis' cock so he could slowly and gently push the head inside himself. Ignis let out a groan and Noctis did the same, adjusting to the size of something larger than his own fingers. But if he was being honest it also wasn't as large as his largest dildo; which he had used, though very rarely. Once the slight pain faded away he slowly worked himself down till he was sitting against Ignis again.

Noctis opened his eyes and was met with the most beautiful sight, Ignis laid out beneath him completely open and relaxed in a way he almost never was. He was the type to never fully put down all his armor but Noctis thought this was probably the closest he ever got to that.

After a moment of him staying still Ignis opened his eyes and met the ones looking at him. Noctis noticed they were wetter then they should be and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "You okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," Ignis responded, reaching up instinctively to wipe a tear that hadn't yet fallen. "I just never thought I'd get this with you, and even though it isn't something I would ever expect form you, or need, it's..." he cut off trying to find the words he wanted. "It's just really nice," he said finally, after realizing he didn't know a word that described how he felt. "I love you."

"I love you to Ignis," Noctis replied. "Now why don't you flip us over and show me how much you love me, yeah?" he asked.

Ignis laughed, then smirked and did as he was asked. In a few quick seconds Noctis was pressed against the bed and Ignis was giving him one last questioning look. He nodded and the older man pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in and starting a slow but consistent pace that had Noctis moaning now. "You know I think instead of playing with myself I'll need to come over more often," Noctis said in-between low grunts as Ignis slowly took him apart.

"I'll make you a key, " Ignis responded quickly, returning his attention to giving Noctis what he asked for. Noctis wrapped his legs around the other's waist and pulled him in closer, encouraging him to speed up, which he did. He quickened his pace and worked faster and harder, feeling his own release building up inside him and knowing this wouldn't last much longer. Luckily for him he could tell be the look on Noctis' face that he was on the same page. He reached for Noctis' cock that had so far been untouched and wrapped his hand around it working it in time with his thrusts.

"Not gonna last," Noctis muttered out between gasps for air and moans of pleasure.

"I'm not either," Ignis replied. He leaned down and kissed Noctis again keeping up his rhythm and only moments later he felt the warm sticky liquid splatter on his stomach and felt the tight heat surrounding his cock get even tighter, if he'd been in a state where he could hear anything other then his own blood pumping in his veins, he would have heard Noctis scream out his name. He too came only seconds later, filling the condom inside Noctis with a loud moan, collapsing on top of the younger boy.

They laid like that for awhile; Ignis head rested on Noctis' chest. But when they started cooling down they remembered the uncomfortable feeling of dried semen and Ignis sat up, pulling off the condom and trowing it in the trash bin by his bed. "That was probably the most surprising experience of my entire life," Ignis mused, grabbing a box of tissues and cleaning them off the best he could without water.

Noctis laughed. "Surprising? I'm not sure anyone wants that to be what you say after sex," he replied.

Ignis laughed as well. "I didn't mean it like that," he said. "It's not that I was expecting it to be bad, sex with you could never be anything but amazing; I just wasn't expecting you to be so confident and open. I realized I had a lot of assumptions about asexuality and I was wrong." Ignis explained. "Im sorry Noct, I should have asked you about it sooner instead of making guesses."

"Geez Ignis you don't have to sorry about it," Noctis said, sitting up. "You didn't want to ask and make me feel pressured I get that. I'm just glad we have more of an understanding now," he replied. "And for the record although I didn't find it surprising, it was the best sex of my life, though to be fair that's only comparing you to like three people, but still."

"I will accept best of three," Ignis replied with a chuckle. Snuggling into Noctis. "Thank you."

"For what?" Noctis asked.

"For trusting me," Ignis replied.

"I know you've got me, just like I've got you," Noctis said, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Now let's go finish that movie," he added cheerily.

"Shower first," Ignis said. "We're not sitting on my couch like this."

"Fine," Noctis responded. "But after that we eat ice cream and finish the movie, deal?"

Ignis laughed. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to write a sex scene with an asexual character, if any ace's take issue with anything you can comment below and I will try my best to fix it ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Second part coming soon, just thought I post the first half for now as I am still figuring out how to make multiple stories into a series on here and I need this posted so I can figure it out haha. Anyway thanks for reading <3 And yes I do feel the need to make every sex scene start with a sex conversation, be safe people!


End file.
